


Coming Home to You

by homewithyou



Series: Lover's Vision Ficlets [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laurent comes home after a long day and Damen is The Best Boyfriend Ever, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewithyou/pseuds/homewithyou
Summary: “Sweetheart,” Damen grinned when he caught sight of Laurent and a moment later opened his arms. Laurent fell into them without hesitation, burying his face into the warmth of his lover’s neck and sighing. Two of their cats – Auggie and Sylvia – leapt down from the counter to weave between Laurent’s legs, meowing up at their owner with excitement.It felt good to be home.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lover's Vision Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request sent in on my [Tumblr](https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/):
> 
> "Can I place a written request for Captive Prince? on a rainy day, laurent arrives tired after a day of school in college and damen is home to welcome him. damen makes popcorn and they watch movies on the couch. damen gives Laurent a little massage so he can de-stress (pls make Laurent wear glasses,I've been obsessed with it since I read his fic for the most recent rehearsal request!) they have 3 cats (or dogs,you decide)"
> 
> This takes place one year after [part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746938).

The rain that had drenched Laurent’s thin clothing on his walk home seemed to soak through his skin, the biting cold gripping his bones with a tight, unyielding fist. He saw no one as he trudged along a dark street against the wind, only a few minutes away from his destination. 

He ached for Damen. It wasn’t the first time he’d missed his lover recently. The day had dragged along dreadfully, and the only thing getting Laurent through it was the thought of Damen waiting for him at home. 

Home. It was a new thought – once tentatively hopeful, but now certain and bursting with unimaginable joy. It was still unfathomable to Laurent, sometimes, that he could share this life with someone who matched him in every way and gave him a newfound sense of ease, of comfort and belonging. 

At first, when Damen had suggested they move in together, Laurent was speechless. Even after being with Damen for many months, he still managed to get caught off guard by the abundant proof of Damen’s love. But he was serious, and Laurent was helpless to the thought of rarely having to leave his side. 

Laurent almost groaned in relief as he entered into his apartment building, the dry air of the lobby area a welcome feeling. He practically sprinted up the stairs, exiting on the second floor before arriving at apartment 226. 

A shift of the lock, and he was inside. The light from within was warm, the air warmer. 

After quietly hanging up his coat and bag, Laurent went toward the kitchen doorway, its light and the promise of Damen calling to him like a beacon. And there he was, a large and welcome presence putting the last of the clean dishes away. 

“Sweetheart,” Damen grinned when he caught sight of Laurent and a moment later opened his arms. Laurent fell into them without hesitation, burying his face into the warmth of his lover’s neck and sighing. Two of their cats – Auggie and Sylvia – leapt down from the counter to weave between Laurent’s legs, meowing up at their owner with excitement. 

It felt good to be home.

“Long day?” Damen murmured. Laurent squeezed him harder. 

“You have no idea.” 

Damen pulled back for a moment, his hands on Laurent’s shoulders. “You’re soaking wet,” he said, concern furrowing his eyebrows. 

Laurent smiled sheepishly. “It rained on my walk home.”

Damen shook his head once, then pulled Laurent back into his embrace for a few moments.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Damen murmured, and Laurent acquiesced without hesitation; baths were one of his few guilty pleasures. 

They entered into the bathroom together, and Damen wordlessly went to turn on the bath’s faucet and pour lavender-scented bubble bath into the pooling water.

As the bath began to fill up, Damen sat Laurent on the edge of the tub and kneeled before him, his hands reaching up to peel Laurent out of his soaked clothing. Nothing was said between them, the silence a comfortable blanket that warmed Laurent up almost as much as Damen’s touch.

The cold had rendered Laurent’s skin almost translucent, his blue veins standing out starkly against their pale canvas. Damen frowned when he noticed, and quickly began kissing warmth back into Laurent’s flesh. He started on Laurent’s right wrist, reverently pressing his mouth to the soft inside before moving up a centimeter, and then another, heated breath fanning out over pale skin. Laurent sighed, and let his head tip forward in thoughtless surrender. 

Damen worked his way up Laurent’s arm before moving to the other one, and Laurent closed his eyes and just  _ felt _ as Damen’s lips covered his shoulder, neck, chest, stomach, the faucet running like white noise in the background. His breath rushed out of his mouth when Damen’s lips ghosted over the insides of his thighs, and he was met with a warm pair of brown eyes and a wicked grin upon opening his eyes. 

“Get up here, brute,” Laurent breathed, and Damen surged forward to kiss him. He tasted familiar.

They got lost in each other for a few breathless minutes before Laurent whispered against Damen’s lips, “I think the bath is ready.” 

Taking a tender step into the bath, Laurent hissed for a second before his skin started to adjust to the blistering heat. Damen knew just how he liked it. A moment after he settled down into the water, Damen undressed and entered behind him, plastering himself to Laurent’s back and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s midsection. Laurent leaned back with a hum, which prompted Damen to nuzzle his head into the enticing space between Laurent’s neck and shoulder. 

Minutes ticked by, interrupted only by the gentle sloshing of water that moved with their hands sweeping across each other’s bodies. Nothing existed except the feeling of their skin pressed together and the slow glide of their touches. The bathroom filled with steam, and Laurent basked in the lavender scent of it, letting it lull him into a light sleep in Damen’s arms. 

It could’ve been a minute or an hour later, Laurent wasn’t sure, when he drifted back to consciousness to the feeling of Damen massaging his shoulders. 

He sighed, and nuzzled his face into Damen’s neck. 

“What’s this?” Laurent mumbled. 

“You seemed so tense,” Damen said, his thumbs digging a little deeper into the muscle, making Laurent groan in a heady mix of ecstasy and tenseness. 

“I’ve been leaning over a desk studying and taking notes non-stop all day while sitting in the most uncomfortable chairs. It’s not exactly my dream day.”

Damen’s grip changed as he worked his way across Laurent’s shoulders before making his way up to his slender, elegant neck. The noise Laurent made was downright sinful, and Damen had to bite back his grin. Someone was  _ definitely _ enjoying themselves. 

It continued on like that for some time, as Damen worked his grip across the tight spots in Laurent’s body. Laurent basked in it – the way Damen handled him both firmly and gently, his love bleeding through every touch. 

Eventually, the bath water ran cold. Laurent did not mind, though; he and Damen had plans to watch a movie together that night, and he was excited to cuddle up on the couch under blankets with his stupidly loving boyfriend. 

Damen towelled Laurent down thoroughly before wiping himself down much quicker. He then stepped forward and delivered a peck to Laurent’s lips. 

“You take your time getting dressed. I’m going to heat up the takeout I got for you and get the movie ready,” Damen explained before jogging out of the bathroom completely naked. 

Laurent had to restrain his laughter. Sometimes Damen was just so ridiculously  _ Damen _ and the man didn’t even realize it. 

A rush of private joy swept through Laurent upon entering the closet and seeing their clothes hung up side-by-side together. Two months had passed since their move-in, and Laurent was still not entirely used to these little reminders of the ways their two lives were now intertwined. 

After dressing in his usual cotton shorts and one of Damen’s large t-shirts, Laurent grabbed his glasses without hesitation and headed into the living room, where Damen was placing his takeout onto the coffee table. 

Damen smiled when he saw Laurent, coming over to slip his arms around Laurent’s slender waist. “Mm, you put them on.”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “Do you even like me or just the glasses?”

Damen let out a hearty laugh at that, and his delight was contagious. 

“I like it when you’re comfortable, and yourself,” Damen explained, brushing his thumb down a porcelain cheek. “The glasses are just a manifestation of your trust in me, so of course I love them.”

Suddenly feeling like he was going to burst from all the emotions pushing against his ribcage and the blush rising in his cheeks, Laurent pushed past Damen into the kitchen. 

“You’re making popcorn?” Laurent asked, when he heard distinct popping noises coming from the microwave. 

“It  _ is _ a movie night,” Damen explained simply, before directing Laurent to the couch. “Now pull up our movie options.”

They ended up going with a romantic comedy Damen had wanted to see, and though Laurent resisted and rolled his eyes, he was secretly excited to see Damen become engrossed in a cheesy plotline. Laurent could feel any remaining tension ease out of him as he settled on the couch with his food, lover, and cats around him. 

Sylvia, who was still a kitten, climbed onto Laurent’s shoulders and pawed at his glasses before wrapping herself around his neck, while Auggie laid against Laurent’s leg. Damen had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, its weight like a security blanket, and they were about to start the movie when Laurent realized something. 

“Buttercup!” he called out into their apartment, hoping the seclusive feline would show. “Come here, baby.” 

Sure enough, a minute later, a calico cat slinked around a corner with all the attitude of a movie star before hopping up into Laurent’s lap, almost sitting directly on his food. Both men laughed, and Laurent reached out to stroke Buttercup’s soft fur while Damen started the movie. 

It was cheesy, but it was perfect. Laurent could feel all the cats purring while he petted them and devoured his food. Damen was a constant presence by his side, ceaselessly stroking Laurent’s hair and delivering random kisses to the crown of his head. He even came up with a game where they “had” to kiss every time the two protagonists kissed each other. And even though it only happened three times, Damen found other ways to sneak in more kisses throughout the movie. Laurent wasn’t complaining. 

That night, as Laurent fell asleep against Damen in their shared apartment, surrounded by their pets, no coherent thought besides formless bliss entered into the confines of his mind. He was home, and he was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Auggie is named after Auguste, Sylvia is named after Sylvia Plath, and Buttercup is named after Princess Buttercup from the Princess Bride. 
> 
> My tumblr is [lamen-trash](https://lamen-trash.tumblr.com/). I love getting fic requests so feel free to send them my way!


End file.
